A Decision
by Fanreader26
Summary: Everything led him to this and now he made his choice. Pre Disasteroid, Post The Ultimate Enemy. No pairing. Two-shot. This isn't a reveal fic.
1. A Decision

"Normal Speech"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 1: a Decision

Danny was not having a good day. It all started a 5 A.M when the box ghost decided to phase into his room and wake him up with his usual "BEWARE!". After Danny woke up he spent the next hour trying to capture the box ghost who apparently chose to run away and play hide and seek in a warehouse full of boxes. After he caught the little nuisance, he flew back to his house, only to be stopped by Technus who had taken control of the electronics and created a small robot army. After another hour of blowing them up and capturing Technus as well, he looked at his watch to see that it was 7:40 which meant that he was going to be late once again and Mr. Lancer would give him another detention slip.

School wasn't any better. There was a math test that he had not studied or and he knew for a fact that he failed it. His main tormentor in school: Dash, had also failed the test and decided to take it out on him by shoving him into a random locker. He was thankful that his two friends came and got him out of it but it was thanks to this that they were all late to their next class. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, his friends since they were in Pre-K only got a warning while Danny got another weekend detention, which he knew that with his luck he might end up missing and get suspended again.

After having to deal with another typical day at school he walked out with his friends in a grumpy mood. They had tried to get him to cheer up but after a few steps, he felt his ghost sense go off. He looked around to see if he could find who it was but he was answered when he had to push his friends out of the way of a missile. He grit his teeth when he looked up to see it was Skulker, one of his most formidable and constant enemies.

He was able to break away from everyone and transformed into his ghost half: Danny Phantom. He flew out and began his usual banter-filled fight with the ghost zone's self-proclaimed "Greatest hunter" but his fight got worse when he was blasted in the back. He turned around to see it was the Red Huntress Aka Valerie Grey, a fellow classmate.

"Oh great just what I need." he said as he avoided another blast coming from her. He retaliated by blasted at her with a low-level ectoblast. Unfortunately, this left him wide open for the barrage of missiles that Skulker launched from his shoulder cannons.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were standing on the sidelines trying to think of what to do since neither of them had any of their ghost hunting gear.

Sam looked to Tucker "can't you hack into his suit again?!"

Tucker was fiddling with his PDA "I'm trying! But I can't get in!"

While they were trying to think of something, they both heard vehicles arrive at the scene and saw that it was a news crew but what worried them both was when they saw a large silver RV arrive and two people came barreling out of it. The teenagers said the same thing when they saw this

" oh no"

* * *

Danny was swirling around blasts coming from both sides. He wondered why Valerie wasn't shooting at Skulker but he chalked it up to the fact that she hates him more for something that was an accident and not entirely his fault. As he dodged another volley of missiles and about to avoid another shot from Valerie's gun, he was once again hit in the back and screamed as he felt an electric shock course through his body. He fell to the ground after the shock ended. He glared behind him about to shoot whoever did it but his eyes went wide when he saw it was his parents.

His mother Maddie held up a still smoking bazooka and aimed it at him "Freeze you solid manifestation of ectoplasm!"

His father at that moment jumped forward with the ecto-foamer "EAT ECTO FOAM, YOU GHOST SPOOK!" and shot a blob of green foam at Danny

Danny rolled out of the way and flew into the air but he didn't get far as Skulker tackled him back onto the ground. Bringing his hands under the hunter he blasted Skulker in the stomach getting him off. He had to fly into the air again as a grenade landed where he was. The explosion blew him further into the air and he gritted his teeth as he felt burns on his back. He was able to stabilize himself in the air but he didn't have a chance to catch his breath as he was hit in the chest by a blast from his mother.

He soon found himself dodging blasts from three sides and he couldn't even find an opening to fight back.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were looking through the Fenton R.V looking for a spare thermos. But they couldn't find any, just more weapons.

Sam grabbed an Ecto wrist ray and Tucker grabbed an Ecto gun and were about to go out and help Danny but when they opened the door they bumped into Jack.

Jack was going to get another weapon to use on Phantom but he bumped into Sam and Tucker. "What are you two doing in here?"

The teens were trying to come up with an excuse.

Sam came up with a half-lie and was about to say that they got weapons to take down the ghosts, even though they would only aim at Skulker but Jack spoke up.

"Actually it's good that you two are here. It's safer in here than it is out there." he grabbed the ecto gun from tucker and stepped outside before closing the door

The teens heard a click and tried to open the door, only to find it locked

"Don't worry kids, no spook will get you with the security measures this baby has!"

Sam began to push on the door before she went to the driver's seat with Tucker jumping into the passenger seat. Sam pressed a button to activate the weaponry only for Jack's voice to speak up

"Please give password and thumbprint in order to activate weapons."

Sam began to panic. They didn't know the password and she could only imagine that the thumbprint identification would only allow the Fentons to activate it. She turned to Tucker in a panic "Hack this thing!"

Tucker was typing furiously on his PDA trying to get in. "I'm trying!"

"GGYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

They both looked out the window to see that Danny was in the air being hit from four constant blasts.

"DANNY!"

* * *

Danny was gritting his teeth trying to push through all the pain that he was in but not only was he gritting his teeth because of the pain, but he was also doing it in anger as well. He felt his anger rising along with his pain. After dealing with the blasts for a minute he gathered all of his energy. Bring in his arms and legs he forced his ecto energy into his body and in his throat.

"**EEEEENNNNNOOOUUUUGGGGGHHHH!**"

He threw his arms and legs out and unleashed his Ghostly Wail into the word. The shockwave from the energy that came out of him as well as the wail threw everyone onto the ground. After everyone got the ringing out of their ears they looked at Phantom with some shock as they have not seen him unleash that kind of energy on anyone. They would have gone back to fighting him but they stopped when he started speaking

"I've had enough of this! All you guys ever do is attack me when I have done nothing to you and I'm sick of it!"

Valerie glared up at Phantom and was the first to get to her feet "You terrorize the town every day! And you were responsible for ruining my life!" she was shocked when Danny suddenly appeared in front of her with his eyes glowing as if they were filled with green flames

"I was not the one that caused the damage to the lab your dad worked at. I was trying to get the puppy, that used to live in that lab, to stop running around. He only went there to get a chew toy he left behind. It was the security system that was there that did all the damage to the lab! And you have seen that there are some ghosts that aren't 'pure evil'. Some of them want to be left alone and would just wander the town!" Danny turned to Skulker who was about to pull out one of his guns "and you!"

Skulker paused as this was the first time he had seen the welp this mad

"You call yourself the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! But you always go for the weaker, less experienced ones just to make yourself feel better!"

Skulker glared at Phantom "you dare say that!" he brought up his gun only for it to be blasted away by Danny

"Face it, Skulker! You've only ever captured the Ecto animals. Heck, the only Ghost with actual power you ever caught was the Box Ghost! If you wanted to be the greatest hunter you should try and go for Plasmius instead of me since we are the same and he has far more experience than I do!" Danny hated to admit it but he knew the truth: Vlad was stronger and more experience with his powers.

Danny then turned to his parents. Although he cared about them, his anger would not let them off either. "You two are the worst out of all of them!"

Jack and Maddie were a little stunned at this that they didn't even go for their weapons

"You claim all ghosts are evil and yet you don't even try to understand them! Yes! There are a lot of bad ghosts out there but there are some that mean no harm but you don't even care! All you want to do is destroy them or dissect them. Congratulations! You are tyrants, out to kill our race just because of what we are! Sounds like someone from human history."

Jack and Maddie felt like they were slapped in the face for what they were compared to.

The news crew were capturing everything that was being said but none of the reporters were saying anything in their Mics.

Danny continued speaking as he looked back and forth between the Fentons and Valerie. "I have done everything in my power to protect this town and I never once asked for anything. Not even a 'thank you' but all I ever get is scorn." He then floated a few feet in the air

"I quit"

Everyone was shocked to hear this as they couldn't believe it

"If everyone hates me so much and decides to make this harder than I will let you guys deal with the problem yourselves." He turned to Valerie "you hate me so much and want to protect this town than FINE! You can protect the town on your own!" he turned to the Fentons "You shoot at me every time you see me then this will be the LAST time!" he finished by looking at Skulker "Your time hunting me is OVER!" He floated higher into the air as he finished

"This is the end of Danny Phantom!" and with all his energy he flew away at remarkable speeds

Everyone was too stunned to even move. No one knew what to say after what they just heard.

The cameras were still pointed at the spot Phantom was in but the cameramen all had wide eyes and their jaws on the floor, still recording as if they expected him to pop up again

Sam and Tucker were pressed against the glass as they couldn't believe what their friend just did.

Sam was the first to shake out of her shock and pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Danny's phone "come on, come on pick up." she only got the voicemail and hung up before trying again. After a few more tries, she gave up and slumped onto the ground

Tucker sagged into the seat as he thought about what happened. "Do you think he meant it?"

Sam thought about the question for a minute until she shook her head, "I….. don't know."

* * *

Chapter End

This story will be a Two-shot, not a full story. The next chapter will be out in a few hours or the next day. This idea came to my head randomly and felt decided to make it. Who knows I might make this a full story but if anything this is like a "Pilot" story. My other story "Broken" can be considered one as well, a one-shot with the potential to be a story

I have another story that I will be making a "Pilot" of later on

Happy Thanksgiving to you all. If you celebrate it and if you don't than happy day and hope you guys like this.

Please Read, Favorite Follow and Review


	2. The Effects of the Decision

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own DP

* * *

Chapter 2: The Effects of the Decision

Two months. It had been two months since anyone had seen Danny Phantom and it turned out to be the worst two months for the town but more than anything, it was terrible for several people.

For the Phans, they all wanted to see the ghost come back and be the hero they all know and love.

Paulina spent the first week thinking that Phantom would make a dramatic return and she would be able to ask him out as a celebration for it. But after the week past, she realized that he wasn't coming back. She locked herself in her room and cried into her expensive endangered animal pillows, ruining them with her mascara. Her parents and her best friend Star had tried to get her out of there but all they ever got were more wailing.

Dash mopped around the school and was far less enthusiastic in everything he did. Even his bullying had become half-hearted as he didn't even bother beating on any of the nerds. He just stuffed them in a locker and walked away without even closing it.

The rest of the Phans also grew more distraught and soon the Phan club that was made soon began to disband since they could no longer appreciate Phantom's actions.

The Phans weren't the only ones that like this.

Valerie Grey, AKA the Red Huntress was starting to feel the strain in ghost hunting. She soon found that she spent all if not most of her time hunting down ghosts from well before sunrise and deep into the night. At first, she thought that the other ghosts were trying to take over Phantoms territory but after a rough fight with Ember Mclain, she learned that they were taking advantage of the lack of the black and white wearing hero. During that fight, Ember had said that the ghosts no longer needed to come up with complex plans in order to beat Phantom and now they can come and just do whatever they wanted. Valeria figured out that Phantom had been keeping all the other ghosts at bay as she now found herself fighting almost 24/7. She always thought that she was skilled in fighting ghosts but all she ever fought were the Ecto-animals and even if they were tough, they didn't hold a match to the higher class ghosts such as Technus, Desiree, and Skulker. She now fought on fumes as she never got an ounce of sleep or a moment's rest. A lot of the ghosts she battled would get away, more from boredom than losing. It had gotten so bad that she started missing days from school and her normal day job. She was really close to being fired with all days she missed her shifts. For school, she now got detention every week and would get weekend detention which would cause more problems. She was actually happy that Dani Phantom came after the third week and helped out but even with the two of them, they couldn't do as much as Danny Phantom did.

Dani had seen the news about Danny quitting and she flew back to Amity Park to talk to him about it. She didn't change his mind as he was adamant about leaving the hero gig behind. Dani decided that she would take up the mantle of protector of Amity Park. It didn't go so well as most of the fights ended up with her and Valerie losing since she wasn't as powerful or experienced as her older counterpart. She was happy to see Danny again but she still felt some sadness from his decision.

The Fentons acted less on pure impulse now as the words that Phantom spoke still rang in their heads. At first, they chalked it up to a ghost just trying to lower their guard but the words kept repeating in their heads that soon, a few ghost encounters caused them to hesitate in pulling the trigger which allowed several ghosts they hunted to get away. They spent a lot of their time trying to convince themselves that Danny Phantom was nothing but an evil ghost that would randomly come back and attack them all. But as the days turned into weeks, they began to think that maybe he was telling the truth.

Both Sam and Tucker didn't agree with Danny's decision. They felt that he should still keep fighting but after an argument, they all agreed that he was done. They still remained friends but they didn't hang out as much as before since the two would go out to fight ghosts as best they can and Danny would just leave it to them. The two knew about his reason but they didn't truly understand it until they realized how much they had to go out and do it as well as seeing Valerie missing so many days at school and when she did show up, she fell asleep immediately in her seat.

Jazz also tried to talk to her brother about being Phantom but not even she could get through to him. She had helped out Sam and Tucker as best she could but she began to prepare for college since she had the opportunity to graduate early, so she couldn't help as much as she wanted.

The ghosts had enjoyed the idea that Danny phantom would no longer hinder them in their plans. They still had some trouble getting them done with the Fentons, the Huntress, as well as Sam and Tucker. Soon some of them didn't find it worth it as now they found it too easy to take over.

Skulker no longer saw the point in hunting prey that would not fight back. He was a hunter and he could only get a thrill if he had a challenge but now that Danny refused to fight back, it felt like he was just hunting a lowly human and that had infuriated him. He spent his time now attacking the Huntress as much as he could as she was the only one that gave him close to a challenge, especially since her suit was similar to his own in terms of abilities.

Vlad Masters found it hard to believe that the young boy would give up protecting his town but he soon saw it to be true. He now felt that all his plans would soon begin to lead him to the power he always thought he deserved. But he found that all his plans needed the young boy to be Phantom once more. Even his plan that dealt with an asteroid hurtling to earth had to be put on the back burner since it required Phantom and him to do battle in space. He would just do it and say it was an accident but there would be too many holes in the story that would point to him. Another of his plans, one he actually went with, was the creation of the Masters Blasters. However, it had backfired as the public would not pay for their services and his public image began to fall. He pulled the plug on that plan as no one would deal with them and all they did was get the public to want Phantom back more. He also now knew that he would never be able to get Danny to join him if he had given up on using his powers for anything. He no longer had the chance to get him as an adoptive son after he took his mother as his own. He continued to come up with plans to try and woo Maddie but after he had set his eyes on both Danny and Maddie, he would not settle for half so he continued to plan.

Danny had finally begun to enjoy his life and improvements began to show. Now that he had a lot of free time, he had put it into his studies. He soon went from a D and C student to As and his teachers were all surprised. Some of them had almost labeled him as a lost cause but now they could see that he was soon becoming one of their smartest students, almost on par with his sister. Mr. Lancer couldn't help but smile when he saw one of the students that would almost always be late become one of the earliest ones, the one that would answer the questions with astute accuracy, and now had a brighter future.

After the eighth month, people began to move out of Amity Park as it had become more and more dangerous to live there. Soon more than half of the people had left the town and soon it seemed that it would become a ghost town in more than one way

Sam and her family had moved to Florida as they had a summer home there. Sam had protested with her parents but it was a losing argument.

Tucker and his family moved out to go to Ohio to stay with other family members

Danny was the only one of the three that stayed. They stayed in contact with each other but it wasn't the same as hanging out.

The town was soon to become a ghost itself since more and more people were leaving.

Valerie had no choice but to stay as her father didn't have enough to move out and she continued to try and protect the town. She was getting better but it was never enough.

Dani was growing stronger but as time passed, there were fewer people to protect and she had no real attachment to the town itself.

It was clear to everyone at one point or another that Danny Phantom was the one keeping the town alive, he became its heart and once he left it soon began to die. They all had one thought as one by one they left the town

"I wish Danny Phantom never quit."

* * *

End

Short: yes, no dialogue: yep

That's it. The end of this fic. Now that last bit could be used to make it so this Fic never happened with Desiree or Clockwork could go back in time and help Danny make another decision but who knows. This could have happened at one point and now one knows but me and the readers or this is one of the timelines where he just left

If someone wants to make a Fic using this as a basis then, by all means, go ahead but let me know so I can read it.

Now I have another story idea to use, which is a Zootopia story, and another one that my baby cousin wanted me to make when she found out I wrote stories for fun. She wants me to write a story about a series I have never watched and I really don't know if I will but if I do you will find out. -_-

Any way I will be updating my other stories for now and the Pilot for the other idea will show up eventually

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and review


End file.
